An Uncommon Friendship
by xxLiving-Shadowxx
Summary: When Estel meets Legolas a promising friendship develops. However, one man learns of them and becomes determined to rip them apart…literally.
1. Chapter I: Visitors from Imludris

Hello all! This is HidanOwnsYouAll(Or Shadow), posting for my friend (Who I call Rach). She is a very good writer and I am just typing her words. I do not own anything in this story, not even plot. We all know that she doesn't own LOTR either.

"……" speech

'……' thoughts

Name: An Uncommon Friendship

Series: The Lord of the Rings (LOTR)

Summary: When Estel meets Legolas a promising friendship develops. However, one man learns of them and becomes determined to rip them apart…literally.

Rating: T because I'm being paranoid and she told me too. XD

Other Things: As my friend isn't… overly fond of yaoi or slash couples, the friendship /is/ a friendship.

* * *

An Uncommon Friendship

Chapter I: Visitors from Imludris

"He was stubborn as a mule, clever as a monkey, and quick as a hare."

- Louis Pergaud

Three riders approached the entrance to the Elf Path of Mirkwood. Two were Elves. Unless you knew them, it was hard to tell them apart. They both had raven locks and steel-grey eyes so similar even their father, Lord Elrond or Rivendell, had a hard time distinguishing between Elladen and Elrohir.

The other rider was Man. He was about sixteen, also with dark hair and steel-grey eyes. His name was Estel and he was traveling with his brothers to King Thranduil's realm. His brothers had said there was someone they were going to introduce him to, and ever since he pestered them to tell him who it was, they merely replied that it was an old friend of his.

"Who is it?" Estel asked for the umpteenth time as they crossed into Mirkwood, "Who are you going to introduce me to?"

Elladen grinned. "All in good time, Estel."

"You must learn the value of patience," Elrohir said, sounding just like their father. The twins were excellent mimics. Estel couldn't count the times he'd been fooled into doing something stupid because he'd thought Glorfindel or Elrond had told him to.

Grumpily, he fell silent. 'They can be as closed as Elrond when they want to be,' he thought.

As they rode, Estel gazed at the trees. They were huge and old looking, with wide leafy branches and gnarled roots. He watched the roots, fascinated. He couldn't believe how convoluted they were.

Suddenly, he noticed something shiny and metallic in the underbrush. It looked like the tip of a knife or sword.

"Elrohir?"

"Yes, Estel?" The elf obviously expected more questions about the mysterious person he was going to introduce his foster brother to.

"What's that?" Estel asked, pointing to the mysterious object.

Elrohir stopped and dismounted. The other two did the same. He crouched and gently pulled the object out of the bush.

It was a long knife, about two feet long with a gold-capped wooden handle. The blade was keen honed only on one edge.

Elladen and Elrohir looked at each other, obviously worried. Then as if on an unspoken signal, they both started to root through the brush.

Estel watched as they unearthed more weapons. First came another longkinfe, twin to the first, and a sheath for both that would be worn on the back. Then came a half-full quiver of arrows, and finally a longbow.

Elladen and Elrohir stood up, obviously scared.

"What's wrong?" Estel asked as the twins began to clear a path to the clearing visable just beyond where they had found the weapons.

The elves looked at each other then at Estel. "We're not sure," said Elladen, "but we think one of our friends is in serious trouble and we need to check out the clearing there for clues to what may have happened." The now sheathed long knives were at his back while Elrohir had the quiver and bow at his back.

"What do you think-" Estel started to ask them but stopped as they stepped into the clearing. "Oh my."

Which was probably the understatement of the year. The clearing was obviously the site of a huge fight. Here and there laid the bodies of orcs, some stabbed and the others shot with arrows identical as those in the quiver they had found. A wide trail led to the southeast and there was evidence that someone had been dragged that way. Estel estimated the fight had to be three days past.

Elrohir looked at his twin. "I'd say he's in more than trouble," he'd said grimly.

"Yeah we can probably add pain and ropes to that." (Shadow: Yeah! Rach: Calm down you know there's no yaoi. Shadow: Awww))

"Where is his horse?"

"He probably ran off, as he is trained to do. You of all people should have realized that, Elladen." Elrohir then whistled to call the horses.

As he mounted his horse, Estel asked, "What do you think has happened?"

Elrohir, who had been gathering up the arrows that were laying around the clearing, sighed then said, "We think that Legolas Greenleaf, the friend we are going to introduce you to and the randuils' only son, has been captured by orcs." He stood and mounted his horse. Then they rode off, following the trail the orcs had left.


	2. Chapter II: For the Sake of a Prince

Hello again dear readers! It's Shadow here, posting for Rach. She gave me creative license with the title, and I hope she likes it, however, if she doesn't, I can change it…I think?

"……" speech

'……' thoughts

Time skip/Meanwhile

Name: An Uncommon Friendship

Series: The Lord of the Rings (LOTR)

Summary: When Estel meets Legolas a promising friendship develops. However, one man learns of them and becomes determined to rip them apart…literally.

Rating: T because I'm being paranoid and she told me too. XD

Other Things: As my friend isn't… overly fond of yaoi or slash couples, the friendship /is/ a friendship.

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Rach nor I own LOTR. If we did… o.0; Believe me, it'd be "insanity and cookies."

Notes: All death threats for cliff-hangers are to be addressed to Rach, 'kay? -holds up envelopes- I'll personally see she gets them. However, death threats for late posts…. Those are my fault. Please forgive us both for those two things. I'm a lazy bum. xD (Also, I'm still learning how to read her cursive, so if I mess up a bit, I'm super sorry!) Anyway, Rach would like to thank all that review and would like me to ask if anyone knows the elvish word for "female elf". R&R please!

Translation: mellon nin my friend

An Uncommon Friendship

Chapter II: For the Sake of a Prince

"There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm."

- Wills Cather

"I think we've finally caught up with them," whispered Elladan.

They had traveled for three days, only stopping to rest and feed their horses. They themselves rested as they rode, one sleeping as the other two leading. They had passed several camps on the way that had been made by the orcs during the day. At all of them there had been evidence that a captive had been tortured in some way, then tied to a tree.

"Why do you think that?" asked Estel.

"Three reasons. First, the trail here is less than three hours old. Second, it's almost dawn. And third, our horses are being very skittish." Elladan leaned over to his twin, who was resting, and said, "Elrohir, we're getting close. Wake up."

Elrohir blinked and was instantly alert. "We need a place to stay, don't we?" He glanced then pointed. " That tree looks like a good place, doesn't it? I do believe it has a flet in it already."

Estel squinted at said tree. A huge oak, it was located near a clear stream. Several low branches provided easy access to the wooden platform hidden in the branches.

They rode over to the tree and dismounted. As they stowed their gear in the flet, including the weapons they'd found, Elladan and Elrohir hid the horses. Then they took up the trail the orcs had left on foot.

Silently, the three moved toward the orcs' encampment. Estel counted twenty orcs dotted around the clearing. Then he began to search for the captive…what was his name?

Legolas. That was it.

As he looked around, he saw something extremely pale seemingly floating on the far side of the clearing. He blinked and it shifted into focus or someone tied to a tree in a standing position. He was obviously an elf. No adult male human was that thin…or that pale. Elves were usually pale, like alabaster. This one - who Estel guessed was Legolas - was sheet white. His long blond hair was matted with blood and dirt. He was wearing cloth boots, brown breeches, and what would have been a lime green tunic if it wasn't bloodstained and torn. Ropes around his torso, thighs, and calves kept the elf in a standing position against the tree and his hands had been brought around the tree and tied behind him. Legolas's head was tilted to one side and around his neck appeared to be…

"Elladan?" Estel whispered.

"Yes?"

"Is that a _collar_ around Legolas's neck?"

Elladan squinted at the captive elf. Then his face turned into a mask of fury and he whispered something to his twin. Elrohir looked at Legolas a for a moment, then closed his eyes. Estel heard him muttering, "May the Valar have mercy on their souls because I certainly won't."

Estel understood his brother's anger. He knew that if he saw a collar around one of his brother's necks, he would kill the one who put it there.

"Come on. We need to get him out of here," said Elladan. His anger was still evident in his voice.

As they circumvented the clearing, Estel could see more about Legolas that wasn't immediately apparent. For example, what at first glance looked like a shadow over the left cheek(?) of the elf 's face was in fact a large bruise, probably from where an orc had backhanded him. Also, the braids in his hair signified that, in addition to being royalty he was also a senior warrior.

As they'd agreed before they left the flet, Elladan and Elrohir went over to the Legolas while Estel hid behind a tree to watch.

He watched as Elrohir removed the collar from around Legolas's neck. Then he drew a knife and began to cut the bonds around Legolas's hands.

This woke the elf. He groaned softly and shifted his hands as much as he could, trying to throw Elrohir off. Elrohir immediately withdrew the knife and whispered, "Legolas, mellon nin, please stop moving. I don't want to accidentally cut you."

Immediately, Legolas froze. "Elrohir?" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Elrohir smiled. "In the flesh."

"Are Elladan and Estel with you?"

This time Elladan answered. "Yes, we're here."

Elrohir resumed cutting the ropes. As they fell away from Legolas's wrists, Estel noticed that there were bloody marks from where they had bitten into his skin.

Elladan came forward and together, he and his twin began cutting the remaining ropes. As Elladan wrapped an arm around his chest, Legolas winced. Elladan the soft intake of breath and stopped. "Broken ribs?" he said softly.

"No," Legolas whispered, "Just bruised. Keep going."

Elladan loosened his grip around his chest and began to cut ropes.

When all the ropes were cut, Legolas fell forward against Elladan's arm, then straightened. Elrohir whispered, "Estel, can you help Legolas back to the flet?"

"Yes," Estel answered, hurrying forward to support Legolas, who had begun to collapse.

"When you get back, give him my spare tunic and cloak," said Elladan. "I'm sorry, but that thing is disgusting."

"You're not the one wearing it," Legolas dryly replied.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Estel.

Identical evil smiles appeared upon the twins faces.

"We're going to repay those orcs for what they've done."

"Be careful," whispered Estel as he helped Legolas away.

Shadow's Commentary: The ''s are places were I believe that Rach was trying to kill the evil little yaoi fangirl in me. . Oh well, still love 'er anyway. Oh and Rach, so help you if those places spawn a One-shot. XD That's it for chapter 2! Three will be here soon, along with four. I've got them and now all I have to do is get my lazy self to post them.


	3. Chapter III: First Impressions

Name: An Uncommon Friendship

Series: The Lord of the Rings (LOTR)

Summary: When Estel meets Legolas a promising friendship develops. However, one man learns of them and becomes determined to rip them apart…literally.

Rating: T because I'm being paranoid and she told me too. XD

Other Things: As my friend isn't… overly fond of yaoi or slash couples, the friendship /is/ a friendship.

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Rach nor I own LOTR. If we did… o.0; Believe me, it'd be "insanity and cookies."

Translations: Hannon le, mellon nin - Thank you, my friend.

Notes: Now, Rach told me to post any chapter after a cliffhanger immedetly afterward. But, I think she's spoiling you. I am going to go against it. I will make you wait at least a day, but no more than three days. Got it? Good. - Any cliffhanger death threats are to be given to Rach, c/o Shadow

An Uncommon Friendship

Chapter III: First Impressions

"There is never a second chance for a first impression."

- Unknown

When Legolas got onto the flet, he immediately sat and leaned back against a low hanging branch, heedless of his injuries. Meanwhile, Estel's search for his brother's spare tunic and cloak. He also grabbed some healing supplies and some spare lembas. As he turned back to Legolas, the elf smiled. "Lord Elrond has rubbed off on you, I see."

Estel grinned back. "I've lived with him long enough to learn to treat most wounds. He usually used the twins to teach me."

He handed the tunic, cloak, and lembas to Legolas, who nodded his thanks.Then he helped the elf remove his tunic. ((Death to the inner fan girl. x3))

As his patient's back came into view, Estel could not hold back a gasp. Legolas looked over his shoulder at him. "Not very pretty, is it?" he asked ruefully.

Estel could only shake his head. The elf's well-muscled back was covered with whip cuts, burns, and bruises that obviously extended onto this chest. He marveled at the fact that the elf was still conscious.

As Legolas began to eat the lembas, Estel poured some water into a bowl. Setting the flask down by Legolas, he then crushed some athelas and tossed it into the bowl to steep. Hot water would have been better, but he had no way to light a fire. When the water was ready, he dipped a rag into the water and began to clean the wounds.

By the time he had finished bandaging the the elf's torso, Legolas had eaten two wafers of lembas and had drained the flask of water. Estel was hardly surprised. After all, Legolas had been the orcs' captive for almost a week and orcs weren't exactly renowned for their hospitality.

He helped Legolas put on the tunic that Elrohir had given the elf, then gently took the elf's right wrist. He could see fibers of rope embedded in the wound. Estel carefully removed as many as he could, then wrapped the wrist with a bandage. He did the same for the elf's other wrist.

When he finished, the elf suddenly shivered violently. Estel quickly placed a hand on the elf's brow and found that it was very warm.

"You're feverish," he said. He quickly crossed to his healer's kit and grabbed some herbs to help combat the fever.

Legolas sighed "The orcs gave me water spiked with a mild poison to weaken me." Noticing the half worried, half angry expression on Estel's face, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. By tomorrow morning, the poison will have worn off."

Estel nodded, then grabbed the water flask and climbed down to the stream to refill it. When he returned, Legolas asked, "Did you by any chance find my weapons?"

Estel snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something that I was forgetting." He went over to the pile and grabbed the elf's weapons.

As Estel handed them over, Legolas said, " Hannon le, mellon nin."

Estel shifted uncomfortably. "You have no reason to call me mellon nin, Legolas. I have done nothing to earn that from you."

Legolas smiled warmly. "Yes, you have. You;ve helped save my life, gotten me clothes, fed me, watered me, treated my wounds and now you have returned my weapons to me. After all that, you'd have to be an orc for me not to call you a friend." Then he cocked his head. "Can you hear that?" he asked.

Estel nodded, listening.


	4. Chapter IV: Heading Home

Name: An Uncommon Friendship

Series: The Lord of the Rings (LOTR)

Summary: When Estel meets Legolas a promising friendship develops. However, one man learns of them and becomes determined to rip them apart…literally.

Rating: T because I'm being paranoid and she told me too. XD

Other Things: As my friend isn't… overly fond of yaoi or slash couples, the friendship /is/ a friendship. (( But I'm converting her slowly. x3 I got her on Estel/Leggy fluff ))

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Rach nor I own LOTR. If we did… o.0; Believe me, it'd be "insanity and cookies."

Note: I AM SO SORRY! I really, really am. First, we had some tests in school…. Then I'm stricken with a sudden narcolepsy… I am truly, utterly sorry for the lateness of this post. -shotforbeinglate-

* * *

Chapter IV: Heading Home

"Humorous emotional chaos remembered in tranquility."

- James Thurber

Legolas grinned. "I do believe it's your brothers." And indeed, a few seconds later, the two raven haired elves came into view. They scaled tree easily and were quickly seated beside Estel.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elrohis asked Legolas.

"As well as can be expected." Legolas plucked at the tunic he was wearing, which hung off his too-thin frame, and said, "You, on the other hand, seem to be feeling overly well. I do believe you are getting fat!" He smiled, and his sapphire eyes sparkled with mirth.

Elrohir pretended to look hurt. "I'm not fat, just well fed."

Legolas chuckled, then shivered. Drawing his cloak tighter around himself, he asked, "Do you have any miruvor?" (( Shadow: I am super sorry if that's wrong. TTTT ))

Elladan nodded and pulled another flask from the pile. Handing it over, he warned, "Don't drink too much."

Legolas nodded, then opened the flask and took a drink. He replaced it on the pile and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

They were silent for several minutes. Then Estel asked, "How did you get rid of those orcs?"

"Well, first we stabbed the sentries - not like they were very good anyway, judging by the ease with which we got in and out. Then we climbed some trees and shot them while they slept."

"Just like that?" asked Legolas mildly.

"Well, we did wake up a few," admitted Elladan, "but by that time, they had no hope of running away."

"Thank you. If those things had succeeded in getting me to Dol Guldur, I would have received more injuries to my face tan just this one." He brushed a finger across the ugly bruise that marred the left side of his otherwise fair face. Then he looked up. Estel did so too and saw a dawn sky between the leaves of the trees. "We should probably leave before the day grows much older."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. What they were thinking was obvious, but Elladan said it anyway. "Legolas, you're tired and injured. Rest awhile, and then we'll leave. There is no hurry."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. "There are may be no hurry, for you, but if I'm gone for too long, my father will send search parties out after me, if he hasn't already. Ad as my horse ran off, I will need to ride with one of you. As long as I am prevented from falling, I can rest while we ride." The expression on his face dared them to argue.

Elladan sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll leave no. But if you so much as wince, we're stopping."

Within ten minutes, they were underway. Legolas rode with Elrohir. At first, he was wide awake, but eventually he fell asleep, eyes closed.

Estel watched him, concerned. Elves dreamt with eyes wide open, and only slept with eyes closed when extremely tired or in severe pain.

Elladan noticed his foster brother watching Legolas. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's just exhausted."

Estel nodded. "I know."


End file.
